


A Long Week for Everyone

by BlackIris



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Requested by @lokiloveforeverPrompts, will be in bold throughout fic:99. “You got a cute butt”130. “You fell asleep in the tub?!”147. “Look! Fireflies!”





	A Long Week for Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little atmospheric.. and totally didn’t use old friends’ back yard as inspiration for the setting of this… nope. Anyways, I hope you like this darling!   
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

“You literally look worse for wear.” (Y/N) says, eyeing Loki as he drudges past her.

He mumbles his response with a weak pointing gesture towards the door that opens to the patio. Something about a “bumbling oaf” and “hot tub.” At least those were the few words that (Y/N) thinks she hears correctly.

(Y/N) chuckles, shakes her head, and returns to her magazine. Evidently, it had been a long week for everyone, even the god of mischief.

She finishes her reading, more skimming of the thick, glossy pages when a thought hits her: Loki didn’t have a towel with him.

Hmm, she ponders to herself, maybe he wouldn’t mind if I joined him. Can’t hurt to find out. She shrugs and moves to her rooms to change and gather a few towels.

“Hey, so, I realized you left your towel inside. Thought you might need it.” (Y/N) says, as she follows the short trail of clothes from the door to the hot tub. Looking up, she snickers at the contrast of the chaos of discarded clothes and the calm that is cast over Loki’s face. He’s sunk low in the tub, chin nearly touching the rumbling water, jets set to full blast. When he doesn’t respond, her suppressed laughter grows into a full body laugh.

 ** **“You fell asleep in the tub?!”****  (Y/N) asks, nearly shrieking.

Loki groans before opening his eyes, “I was merely resting my eyes.”

“Whatever you say, Mischief.” She says with a chuckle. “Thought I might join you.”

She places the towels on a chair near the tub and hops in across from him, enjoying the bubbling, rolling water as it lures the stress away from her body. 

A few moments go by in a comfortable silence as the sun wanes away and the moon waxes to its temporary thrown in the sky.

“You’ve been in here a long time, you know that’s not exactly healthy.” (Y/N)’s eyes move from the star speckled sky to the puzzled look on Loki’s face. “Well, for humans at least?” She offers lamely, shrugging her shoulders.

“It doesn’t bother me.” He simply says, eyes dancing with amusement.

Flickers of light in the field that spreads out from the compound draw (Y/N)’s gaze and attention.

 ** **“Look!”****  (Y/N) gasps softly. ** **“Fireflies!”****  A slow smile spreads across her face, as she turns and folds her arms over the edge of the tub, resting her head atop them. 

“Fire – flies? But not flying fire?” Loki asks, mimicking her pose, close enough to her not use the full timber of his voice.

It’s almost innocent and youthful how soft his voice goes in his simple question. (Y/N)’s heat induced blush from the warm water deeps at his tone.

“Not actual fire.” Her eyes dart to him for a moment. “They’re just beetles; little bugs. Bioluminescence. They kinda lost some of their magic for me when I found that out.”

“Magic..” Loki mumbles again, nearly inaudible over the still rolling waters.

“There’s something calming and beautiful about how the lights float about.” (Y/N) sighs, letting thoughts of nostalgia take over. “I thought they were young fairies when I was little.”

“Fairies are much larger than that,” Loki smirks, “I can assure you.”

“Are there any creatures you don’t know about?” (Y/N) asks out of amusement and underlying jealousy.

“Hmm,” Loki pretends to think it over. “You; I could stand to learn more about you. I feel rather under educated in the matter.”

(Y/N) bites her lip, keeping a large smile at bay. “I suppose I could help you with that. You’d have to owe me though.”

“Owe you what, darling?” Loki turns fully to her, tilting his head to the side. “What would you like?”

“Equal reciprocation.” She chuckles. “I tell you something, you tell me something.”

He narrows his eyes slightly, mischief sparking darkly in their depths, “A tit for tat?”

(Y/N) lets out a full laugh, “Something like that, maybe not always so violent though.”

Loki hums appreciatively, “Shall we start then?” 

“Sure, but let’s go back inside. We’ve been in here long enough. I have one of Tony’s good bottles of scotch stashed away.” She wiggles her eyebrows playfully.

“Delightful.”  Loki says, turning and standing, completely naked, to exit the tub.

“And you’re naked.” (Y/N) squeaks out, shamelessly staring at his ass. 

“Is that not how one is supposed to enjoy a bath like this?” He asks, wrapping the darker green towel around his waist.

“Well, no, I mean, you can but, typically a swim suit is involved. But uh..”

“But what?” Loki extends a hand to help her out of the tub, water making her swim suit cling to her body. Paired with the rush of cool night air hitting her damp skin and his eyes raking up and over her form she feels that she might as well not be wearing anything at all.

“Tony will have your head if he finds out… But,  ** **you got a cute butt,”****  (Y/N) giggles, “So, I don’t mind.” She takes his hand and steps out of the tub to stand beside him, using the remaining towel to dry herself causing Loki to chuckle.   

Green shifting magic wraps around both Loki and (Y/N) causing the latter to gasp lightly. It tingles and moves smoothly over her skin, drying it and leaving her in comfortable lounge wear. Loki is now dressed in something similar, the fabric looks so soft it takes all of (Y/N)’s will power not to reach out and touch it.

“Thank you.” (Y/N) whispers.

Loki smiles, dipping his head he takes her hand again, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “Now. Where is that bottle?” 


End file.
